The present invention relates to a recovery system in which data is transferred between storage subsystems for the purpose of preserving data in case of a disaster.
A technique for adding a new computer to a network is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-278769. The disclosed technique is particularly applicable to a case where a second computer is added to a network system that comprises a first computer, a first storage subsystem in which an operating system (hereinafter OS) is stored, and a second storage subsystem in which a copy of data stored in the first storage subsystem is stored. According to the technique, the first computer modifies the settings of the second storage subsystem, and it assigns the second storage subsystem to the second computer so that the OS stored in the second storage subsystem can be installed in the second computer.
Moreover, a method for setting up a high-availability system, which employs a common disk, in a storage subsystem is disclosed in “VERITAS Cluster Volume Manager and VERITAS Cluster File System: a new VERITAS volume management and file system technology for a cluster environment (http://www.veritas.com/jp/products/pdfs/cvm_cfs_wp.pdf)”. According to this method, a slave computer detects a common disk included in a storage subsystem, and it reads volume information from the common disk so as to define a common volume to be assigned to a slave computer included in a high-availability configuration. Consequently, the slave computer included in the high-availability configuration autonomously recognizes the volume.